He Does What He Wants
by xxintensexx
Summary: Loki spells Tony into the world from A Song And Ice And Fire. After unfortunetely meeting the Kingslayer, being seen as a punishment from the gods, and thrown into jail, Tony needs a gameplan to escape and get back to Earth. What else is there to do, other than seduce a man strong and brave enough to get him out? JaimexTony Slash
1. Chapter 1

Paste y

**A/N: So here's a crossover between TONY STARK and JAIME LANNISTER! I've been looking for some Game of Thrones/Avengers crossovers for ages and there are barely any! So I decided to make my own. Tell me how it goes!**

Tony groaned once he hit the ground, his suit crunching underneath him. Thankfully, he only jolted a little bit inside the protective metal, and other than a few bruises, was unharmed. Back flat to the dirt, Tony took a moment to gather himself.

That day must have been one of the worse he'd experienced. Well, if you didn't count the three months in Afghanistan or Obadiah's betrayal. But other than that, this one pretty much _sucked shit_.

Loki had, for the third time, had come back to wreak havoc. He was supposed to be in Asgard and trapped behind bars, but no, hypothetically, Loki had "suffered" the consequences of his actions. Tony found that mediocre for a punishment, but chose not to question the demi-god. Certainly when he wielded that killer hammer, or when he looked at him with those _puppy dog eyes._

Tony shook his head in regret. He should have sucked it up and told the man exactly what was on his mind, since now, he was stuck HERE! Wherever here was…

He lifted his faceplate and turned his head so his cheek now pressed the hard ground, taking in his surroundings. All he could see was trees, frozen dirt and… was that a building on the horizon?

He turned so he was on his stomach, and brought himself up to his knees, taking a better look for somewhere to get help. Sure as hell, it was some form of a structure. He narrowed his eyes. Yep, that looked castle like.

He had no idea where Loki had sent him off to. And, as he looked around once again, he established that he wasn't on dear old Earth anymore.

"Fuuuuu…" He moaned and dropped back onto the ground that induced another moan, but this one of pain from the jolt to his aching muscles. "Damn Loki…" He said through his clenched teeth. He wondered if the others would go looking for him, and for how long they would try, after not finding him on their home planet. He wondered if Loki would tell them, or sadistically laugh behind their backs while knowing exactly where Tony was located. Hell, even Thor could have a tiny clue of Loki's tricks, but Tony doubted he would know how to use his brain so thoroughly.

He decided to come up with an action-plan. If he was trapped here, he would need to find food, a place to warm up and sleep- because from what he could see, it looked cold out- and some information. He took a glance at the building in the distance.

_It's best I start there._

He stood up, and gazed over his suit, seeing if anything was damaged. A couple dents here and there, and some scratches on the gold and red metal were all that was noticeable. He would have to look it over more closely once he found somewhere to reside for the time being. He only hoped they had screwdrivers…

He gathered power in one of his gauntlets and shot a spear of light at one of the trees. Satisfied that it still worked, the billionaire collected more energy to his hands, and lifted off the ground, speeding himself towards his desired destination.

He stared at the land beneath him, gauging out anything that would tell him where he had landed. Seeing nothing but the same trees, a couple small hills and specks of wild animals prowling in the forest; it could be northern Canada for all he knew, but with someone as scheming and clever as Loki, nothing was that easy.

Once the structure was only about a hundred meters away, Tony landed and continued on foot, in case the locals hadn't heard of the great Iron Man before. The billionaire had guessed that was a big possibility. There were huge columns formed of brick-like material on route to the "castle". They looked abandoned; _and slightly creepy,_ Tony thought with a shudder. Black crows were squawking on his way by, and he waved an armor clad hand at them, hoping they'd get frightened and fly away. With no such luck, he continued his trek, until he heard the far away sound of voices.

In a brief moment of panic, Tony slouched behind one of the trashed structures, peeking over the corner to see a young boy shuffling atop jagged bricks, high up from the ground. Tony frowned in dismay at the dangerous feat, despite his disregard to children. However; the boy wasn't talking; too concentrated on his task, so that meant the voices were coming from somewhere else.

He leaned in an ear, and tried to stifle his breathing. This was when an idea flashed through his mind, and he scolded himself for not trying this before. He quietly asked for Jarvis, and after a moment of bated breaths, the computer butler answered, somewhat fuzzy, but there nonetheless.

Ecstatic, the brunette asked him to turn up his hearing abilities and listened.

The sounds weren't what he was expecting. Pleasured grunts and the slapping of flesh on flesh was all he could hear, coupled with the young boys steps. Tony snorted in amusement, feeling bad for the kid who was likely going to get a scarring eyeful.

He advanced his trudging, whistling a tune to distract himself from the circumstances, then his intelligent mind remembered Jarvis was still around, and ordered him to put on some golden rock music.

Before the instrument could start their melody however, a cry and an outraged scream filled the silent air instead of the lovemaking. Tony glanced up to see the boy standing shell-shocked before the windowless pane. He wanted to keep on walking, pretending he didn't notice a thing, when the angry voices followed, and he thought maybe it was better he supervised the proceeding.

From the tone of voices, it was a woman and a man inside the tower, one sounding calm and collected, the other trying to copy him. The kid was still frozen, and Tony couldn't blame him, his expectations of adulthood ruined, as well as his childhood.

Once everything seemed to be going okay, the voices calmed down, the billionaire resumed his trek, until a scream vibrated the air and Tony turned just in time to see the young boy fall from the wall, power his feet and hands, and soar towards the tumbling body.

He caught him right before he hit the ground, and his landing _clunk _was accompanied by horrified gasps. The kid in his arms stared up at him in wonder, mouth opening and closing. Tony guessed he was right about the people not knowing who he was, gathered from the reactions he was receiving.

The woman began to scream, scaring the birds and making them fly away with synchronized screeches.

"What _is that thing?_ Jaime! Go kill it." Her accent was unfamiliar, like one from the old days.

"I do not think that would be wise, dear sister." The man mussed. And _gross! _They were siblings?

"I don't care, oh my seven gods!" She sounded ready to faint, and Tony chuckled. The forgotten boy convulsed in his grasp, and Tony looked down alarmed. Oh right, creepy robot guy, he _did look _none human.

"Hey kid, sorry for scaring you." He looked half amazed and half terrified. Tony sighed; exhausted from everything that had been happening, and placed the kid back on his feet. He immediately backed away. Great, now even little children were afraid of him, what's next?

"No worries, I ain't going to scare you." The boy didn't seem to trust him, staying in place, which honestly was quite responsible. His parents probably told him about strangers, and to not go near weird candy trucks.

Noises distracted them both and the sound of two feet landing behind them broke their eye contact. If you could count the Iron Man's seeing holes _eyes._

The brunette/armor turned around, straightening to full height to regard the blonde, sending out an intimidating vibe. He was blonde, tall, muscled but lean and had a sly, charming smile plastered on his attractive face. Tony was just a _little bit _impressed by the balls of the man.

"If you shall not attack me, I will not be a threat." He called out, keeping a respectable distance between them.

Tony cocked his head to the side, and told him teasingly. "Threat? What threat?" Something flickered in the man's features, and Tony silently cheered at bringing the man down a peg. However, his cocky smile was quickly put back in place.

"Do not judge before you have experienced, metal man." He returned, trailing his eyes up and down Tony's body. The billionaire had a strong desire not to show the man there was a human being behind the mask. And since Tony always followed what his mind and heart wished, he did not flip open his face plate.

"Ah right, sorry. I have a problem with judging people before I meet them." The blonde didn't respond, and merely quirked his head curiously at Tony's comment.

"Jaime!" An angry voice cut in, and Tony looked up to see the woman leaning through the hole, her expression furious. "What are you doing?!" He would call her freaking hot and fuck her immediately if he had met her in a bar, but knowing she had just been with her _brother_ made him faintly sick to his stomach. Jaime however…

"No need to worry about me sweetheart. I'm not here to, you know; blow up anything or whatever you're afraid of." If his face hadn't been hidden, he would have been smirking haughtily at her. The Jaime character barely spared her a glance, and kept his gaze fixed on Tony.

"We shall bring him to Winterfell" He decided after a moment of contemplation. "If he does not fight however." He raised an eyebrow at the brunette who only lifted his arms in mock surrender.

"You won't be getting any of that from me. Anyway, I've got some questions and I'm in dire need of food man. Battling ali-eh never mind, I just want food." The blonde man simply stared befuddled at him, an expression that did not seem natural for his face, before shaking it out, and nodding at his sister.

"Come down once we are out of sight, take the same way we arrived. And you," He turned to the boy that they had all forgotten; still frozen at the same exact spot they had left him. "We'll talk about what happened later." A grin stole over his features that made even Tony uneasy. He stored in the back of his mind to not let the kid out of his sights if he could help it. "Come, you shall walk a yard before me. If you plan an attack, you will be sorry." Tony waved him off and started the walk towards the castle where he was heading in the first place, before he was so rudely interrupted.

He couldn't help but wonder what the feedback would have been if he'd arrived there unannounced, with maybe thousands of people scared out of their wits and ready to kill him, like that woman had been.

He found himself thinking he was _lucky _to have run into these people at the towers. And as he walked, he couldn't help but be on edge, alarmed for what was to come.

**A/N: There it is lovelies, hope you enjoyed, because I adored writing this first part! Please review to tell me what you thought!**

our document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I can't believe people are reading this (stars in eyes)! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, things will move along soon :P**

Not once, while on the walk, had Tony thought of looking behind him. He was a more to a lot confident about the Iron man suit to worry about the weirdo middle ages guy to assault him unsuspectingly. Anyways, the guy seemed to have a bit more class than that… not that Tony was good at judging people's actions, if previous experiences were put into play.

But from the analyzing and the close examination of his suit, he could very well deduce that these foreigners had no idea what to do with him, or what to think of him.

He could assume there wouldn't be any unwanted attacks on his person from the sheer fact that they had no idea what he could do to them in return. Man, the sight of him flying must have been _flabbergasting_. That thought caused a snicker to escape Tony's firmly locked lips and he heard a shifting of steel in the background and asked Jarvis to turn on his back vision to see Jaime with his sword unsheathed. It wasn't pointed anywhere in particular, but anyone with common sense would know it was meant as a warning.

He really must be in some old times setting for there to be swords instead of guns, and used so seriously, he mused. The kid was walking a fair distance away from the blonde himself, his movements shaky. His fingers seemed to twitch nervously and he was still staring wide eyed at Tony's figure, clunking before him.

The tower was nearing, but a village that Tony didn't notice a distance, was also in view. There were people clambering about, dragging large wheelbarrow like things and clad in fur cloaks or thin fabric. The men were long haired and unshaven; the woman either scantily dressed or fitted in expensive looking bosom robes, laced with bows, silk and layered material. It was like a picture out of a history book, and the uneasy feeling returned full blast to Tony's core.

_Helpless, _was how he identified it. It wasn't an emotion Tony was particularly used to, and not sought. He didn't have any idea of what to expect.

_Maybe it's a dream, or temporary? _He thought wistfully. _Hell, this could all be a cruel joke from his peers. They did like to bring him down from his conceited highs._

Once he was in the strangers' line of sight, shrieks and horrified eyes met him. An empty path awaited him, not out of respect, but fear. Everyone that had previously been bolstering the streets were now pressed against the building walls, men and women shaking in fright. He was something new, and terrifying. The thought was oddly compelling, though not when he alleged what was going to greet him at the castle doors.

Guards of a sort appeared from the disturbance, their battle cries were mostly hilarious, and their staggered step back even more so. If they were going to attack him, he wouldn't hold back, Tony decided taking up a defensive stance. It was the one he usually took in battle, one knee pressed to the ground and one hand raised to ward off any threat with a blast of his reactor.

A chuckle came from behind him, Jaime was now standing close enough to kick him if he wanted to -not that he would _feel _it- and was waving off the guards. This was when Tony wondered about how ridiculous he must have looked, the pose known in America, but outlandish there.

"Men, there is no need to cower!" He was mocking them, Tony could tell because it was the exact same voice _he used _when he wanted to make fun of someone, without really making it obvious. The gathered men straightened at that, their swords held tightly by their side. "He has agreed to follow, without complications."

"Why didn't you tie him up?!" One yelled from a distance. From Tony's keen vision, he could see the man jeering at the blonde, mouth twisted in an ugly sneer.

"If you would like to risk your life, you are more than welcomed to try fighting me, the "Kingslayer"." Jaime replied nonplused.

_He did something bad…_

"Believe it dudes, I wouldn't make it easy on you guys." The group jumped and pointed their weapons at him. Their nervousness amused him greatly, and he couldn't help but play with the tension thickening in the air.

"Shit men, be careful with those pointy things, you can hurt yourselves!" Angry shouts followed the comment, and more than a few let their anger get the best of them, and stepped out of their formation, taking menacing strides to where Tony was innocently standing.

He could feel his armored fingers twitch, and the desire to blast some of the idiots into next week was tempting. He was about to allow himself to succumb to temptation, when Jaime got in his way, holding a hand up to ward off the oncoming men.

"Control your temper, can't you see he is taunting you?!"

"Yeah, and he's going to get my sword through his gullet if he keeps on jabbering." One of them responded slyly, the one who hadn't stopped his trek when Jaime cut in front.

However, he didn't get far, and with a swooping arc, the blonde's sword came diving down to slash the man across his own throat. Blood spurted and trickled down his neck, some even got on Tony's suit, and he unconsciously rubbed it off.

Nobody bellowed, nor defended their dead friend. _They are petrified_, Tony observed, and they hid it behind badly disguised impassiveness. Jaime crossed his arms over his chest and stared, challenging anyone to defy him.

"If everything is clear." He finished off, ready to go on his way, when finally, someone spoke up.

"You're defending a stranger? Killing your own to stop the freak, metal… thing from an attack? Maybe you deserve to be called the-"

The only thing Jaime had to do was wave a hand, and the man's voice was cut off, gurgling on the blood now choking him. A stab wound went through his heart and out his back. The sound of his body hitting the ground was defining. Without a glance or any feeling of guilt, Jaime tried once again to resume his walk without disruption. This time, he was successful and was soon at the perimeter of the castle, where more people were found. Alas, more ghastly faces and noises of pure appall.

"You!" The blonde pointed to a random boy, who held a weird bush trimmer tool in his hand, and who was cowering away from Tony's imposing form. "Get me Lord Stark and our Majesty the King." Kings? Lords? Fuck, he was royally screwed- get it?

Stark, what Stark? Like… family Stark? Or do they just have the fortune –that could also be misfortune- of sharing the same awesome name? No matter, there was nothing Tony could do about it, and if in any way their identical surname could come in handy, he would use the opportunity like a boss.

The people staring at him made him so _uncomfortable; _he was like some circus freak. The lad finally came back with two men at his heels. One being fat, warm and big headed; the other more in shape, cold, and genuine. More people were following behind them, curiosity in their eyes. The gardener dude must have been screaming down the halls like a madman.

But once their gazes were settled on him, the fat one took a staggering step back, almost hitting into the gentleman striding behind him. The children followers looked on in about the same way Brandon did. However one of the girls, the one with the red hair that resembled Pepper's, had done nearly the same motion as the first man.

What must have been one of the wives gave a muffled shriek of horror. Tony was getting annoyed at them being _frightened _of him. He was supposed to be some hero, not Frankenstein. He was the scientist who invented the monsters, not the actual freak.

Sighing and rolling his shoulders to work out the weight settled on them, he decided that was maybe a bad idea. Everyone seemed to be on edge, the smaller man pushing the wife and children behind him, and Jaime thrusting his sword to graze his armored throat.

"I have found this _thing _wandering the woods-"

"Uh actually!" He felt the steel flinch, but knew it wouldn't hurt him, so he continued. "You didn't find me, I found _you. _And! I saved that kid from breaking his spine from _somebody-" _A sudden movement interrupted his sentence, and he found himself suddenly on his back, the blade pointed at his heart.

It must have taken quite a bit of power to flip him over, since the suit weighed _a lot. _Jaime was swiftly at his ear, or what the man must have thought was his ear, and was hissing out orders at the speed of light.

"You will keep your mouth shut about what happened, got it? If not, I'll make sure you have the worst possible visit, done by my hands." Tony let out a chuckle to mask his abrupt unease, sitting up after the point of the man's sword was nowhere near.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I've done this before." To not seem weaker than he probably already looked, Tony got back on his feet, and picked up where he left off. "Anyway, the kid was falling and I saved his life, period."

**I hate asking but... REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy, I am officially adoring this story! I'm enjoying myself so much! Thank you everyone who is reading, reviewing, and/or favoriting the story. Every single one of you are awesome!**

"This is the king, and you will speak appropriately." He was told by Jaime as he was led into the tower. The kid was shuffled out of view by some nanny's, and fussed over. They were likely bringing him to some clinic to see if the "big bad red and gold man hurt him."

The king he was talking about was the large one; he didn't look so kingly to Tony, which could either be advantageous, or not.

"There goes my plan of being a dick to everyone then." He muttered sarcastically to himself, too low to be heard by the keenest of ears. He saw from the corner of his eye, the blonde leaning slightly towards him, likely having heard his soft whisper, but not enough to catch the actual words. Smirking, he said louder, "So then, what's going to happen?"

"I have no order to explain anything to you." Was his only response. Annoyed, Tony rolled his eyes behind the faceplate, unseen by the cautious eyes following his every move from ahead, behind and all sides of him.

"I deserve to know." Tony pointed out plainly. "Because I could, you know, get beheaded or whatever you guys do to innocent bystanders. So maybe I could have some information to _get out of that situation!_"

"Quiet intruder!" Tony whipped his head around to find who had yelled the command to him, anger bubbling in his veins. He wasn't used to being treated like a piece of dirt, and it was seriously getting on his nerves. _He _was the one who humiliated people, _he _was the one who ordered people around, _and he _was the one who sat on the high chair. King whatever, he was seen as a king back on earth, like hell he wanted to listen to someone so _lower class. _Like, look at those clothes.

"I wasn't going to be an intruder until you made me." He grumbled. However this time, it must have not been said low enough since the next thing he knew, the "Kingslayer" was at his side, chuckling, and taking a firm grip on his wrist, his confidence returning and the hesitation of coming near him having vanished. It must have happened when he pushed him to the ground.

_His confidence won't be there for long._ Tony thought sadistically as he was dragged to kneel before a high chair.

"Be careful of the elbow, it has about I don't know, twenty bombs stacked in there." He told whoever had grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it so it matched the same position behind his back as the other, that Jaime had a firm hold to

"These "bombs" do not scare us." The gruff voice of the other man said shrewdly.

_They would scare you if you had a fucking clue what they were._

The "king" went to go sit on the throne, plopping down and staring lazily upon him. Tony had to give him a little more credit; he seemed to be the only one not extensively bothered by his suit.

"What are you doing here strange one? What are you? What happened to-"

"Whoa dude! One question at a time. I can't-" The sword hit him across his armored cheek. A growl surfaced in his throat, but he swallowed it back down, forcing himself to say, "On second thought, you won't believe me, but I might as well try anyway, right?! In the movies they never give it a go and it always doesn't work." Another hit.

"Stop with your nonsense and bizarre words and get to the point!" The king said gruffly. Tony sighed, but complied.

"Jeez okay, well I just showed up here." When the big man began to glare he rushed to continue. "No joke, I was at my house minding my own business, when some evil man showed up and sent me here. That's honestly what happened." The king didn't look impressed with that explanation. However, when a miniature man raised his hand to get his attention (and it was a miracle the king saw it), he gave his own opinion on the situation at large.

"It is said that winter is coming. Maybe the old sorcery's are arising?" The whole hall went silent at this, and Tony saw the people in his view pale. Did that little dude help him, he thinks he did.

He'd have to thank him if he ever gets a chance.

After the initial shock, the king seemed to be contemplating. "That could be an option." He turned his faraway gaze back to Tony. "But that does not explain… the red and gold."

"Those are the colors of the Lannister House!" Somebody yelled out from in back of him. A stirring in the gathered crowd showed the effect of what he said, and all Tony could think was, _what the hell is a Lannister?_

"Seize him!" A woman shrieked, and Tony saw the blonde bitch had arrived. She looked frazzled and put out, stalking over to stand beside the large king.

_Oh, even more interesting._

He heard a scuffle behind him, and a couple protests, before everything was silent.

"He was only trying to embarrass us, your Majesty. It is all just a misunderstanding. How could we build such a thing?"

"No worries dear Cersei." The king responded brusquely. "I know, it is just a mere coincidence." He could tell people in the crowd relaxed, the room releasing its tensing.

Someone else joined the king and his wife. It was the older man from earlier, who had arrived with the king. He was motioning for the king to lower his head so he could speak in his ear, gesturing his head towards Tony. A flash of some emotion came across his eyes, and he finally turned his gaze back in Tony's direction, but it wasn't him he was looking at.

"Jaime, what were you doing over there in the first place? While young Bran was climbing and fell. If you were so close, why could you not have saved him?" Tony was ecstatic from the indirect accusations; the blonde bastard was going to get what was coming to him

However, there wasn't any nervous shifting or a tightening of his hold to express any panic. Contrary, he only answered in a sure tone of voice.

"Ah, but I was just walking around the courtyard, taking in the Stark's beautiful land. That is when I saw a red figure almost… fly by! I ran over as quickly as I could and saw him with the little Stark in his arms. I will say, nothing devious was happening, but I picked him up to be sure. The judgement of trespassing should be made by his Majesty the king." It was well said, Tony had to admit.

_But, he was even more of a little bastard now._

"The king took a moment to think about it, and nodded along with the blonde woman, that Tony now deduced, must be the queen.

They believed that asshole so easily, but not him!

Frustration gnawed at his insides, threatening to explode into a gush of angry words.

The king continued his interrogation. "Now, for the second question that you so rudely didn't respond to earlier, what are you?"

"Um, human, what do you think?" Tony responded dryly.

"Then what is that red gold thing on your person." He asked him sceptically.

"If your brutes release me, I will be able to show you." He told him slowly, as if he were a child. The king thought for a moment, weighing his options.

He waved his hand, saying in a sure voice. "Release him." Jaime did so immediately, but the other man hesitated. At the Kingslayers hard glare, the man did so grudgingly. Tony wished his face plate was already pulled down so he could smirk at his aggressor.

He stood up, observing everyone taking a wary step back, and lifted his arms to his head. Swords were pointed resolutely at him, menacing him out of any funny business. Touching the hidden button in a crevice of his suit, the hood finally pulled down, and he pressed another button to be able to remove the whole head of the armor.

He shook his hair out of his eyes, and looked up at the intense gazes littered on his _handsome _features.

**Woooo! Alright, awesome, I love you lovelies! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annnnnnd, here's another chapter! Enjoy**

"Hey! Why do you guys look so _disgusted?" _Tony said, scandalized. He patted at his face worriedly, turning to face the blonde at his side, who was staring at him wide eyed. "Is there something on my face? Nothings caught in my beard right?"

This seemed to pull Jaime out of his stupor and he resumed his superior than thou expression, eyebrows tapered in a show of a frown. "Please keep your useless questions to yourself peasant." He sneered, and then turned back to the king lounging on the high chair.

The big man didn't look pleased by Tony's looks, an inquiring look altering his face and making his chubby cheeks resemble those of a chipmunk. With a light slap to his arm, that Tony thought only he caught since no one else reacted, and the glare the king shot the queen meant it was definitely not proper, the man opened his mouth to begin his tirade.

"What is that… thing on your face, wanderer? Are you a wildling?" His eyes narrowed at the last word and he felt, rather than heard, the room tense up.

Tony rolled his eyes. "First off, this is a _goatee, _stylish as hell and the women love it. Second, I don't even know what theses "wildlings" are, so if you would explain…"

"Don't play coy." The blonde queen snapped at him, speaking up. "Everyone knows who the wildlings are, even two year olds and mindless elders.

"As you can probably notice," _bitch, _"I am not your usual human, child nor old person." His patronizing attitude pulled a glare from the queen. Tony smirked at her that was caught by the eye of the king sitting beside her.

"You will not speak to your royal majesties like so, stranger. You shall identify us by your grace if you wish to have the least bit of mercy." His voice boomed and Tony didn't know whether to laugh to their faces or agree, just to get them the fuck off his back.

He decided for the easier, likely less painful, route. "Uh sure… your grace, ummm, sooooo… What are you going to do to me?" His voice was tilted in one of question and restrained the need to tap his foot.

"I assure you it will not be pleasant." The queen sneered. The big man shushed her with a raised hand, and continued on where she left off.

"You will be put in the dungeon until further notice. Until we can get… answers about yourself, that you have refused to tell us, you will not be getting out." With a lazy wave, the guards surrounding him boxed in, two grasping his arms, and the others forming a perimeter around Tony's shocked form.

"I was fucking telling the truth!" He cried angrily, willing away the desire to wrestle out of the grips. He didn't want them fighting out exactly what his suit could do. It was better to leave them in the dark.

"If I wouldn't have put you in before, you would be going in now!" He bellowed back. "That is no way you speak to your superiors. Take him away men!" And the knights did just that, pulling a stumbling Tony after them. Jaime was walking beside him, checking over to make sure nothing bad would happen, a knowing smirk twisting his features.

"Obviously you'd be happy." Tony grumbled at him, a slap to the face quickly shut him up. However, the blonde knight glared at the man who did it, who shied away.

"It's one of my favorite activities." He chortled. "Seeing scum getting put into their rightful place."

"Too bad I'm not scum, and richer than you'll ever be." Tony pointed out confidently. He, perhaps, didn't _quite _know what that comment would have for effect.

The blonde fumed, grabbing his chin and twisting the skin on his neck painfully. "You dare talk to me like that craven." He bristled, eyebrows knotting and fingers turning white from their clasp on Tony.

The billionaire smiled through the discomfort and answered back, as if he wasn't just getting his life threatened. "And why should I not?" The blonde's face suddenly froze in one of contempt as he rolled the question around in his head. Then, a sly look came over his features, and a low chuckle passed his rosy lips.

"So you do not know." He leaned in close to whisper incitingly into Tony's ear. "I'm the queen's _brother_. So you should be calling me by a royal title also." He straightened up, and his menacing air had diminished, leaving Tony confused by the quick change of moods. "However, since I am part of the king's guard, I cannot be a lord, nor have kids, nor take a wife as my own." This appeared to aggravate the man somewhat, from what Tony could deduce from the invidious tone spiking his words.

Tony didn't respond, and when Jaime noticed this, he nodded to the others to resume their trek to the prison, dragging along a grumbling Tony.

He did his best to annoy the living shit out of them though! Sliding his feet over the rock floor, asking for a pee break, in which they explained _quite throughout _exactly what that entitled -chamber pots-, and frequently moaned and groaned about the pain in his arms (honestly he didn't feel a thing, but they didn't have to know that).

Dejectedly, they reached the dungeon in less time Tony had to plan an escape. They tossed him in uncompassionate and laughed at his distraught look, slamming the metal barred door and locking it with a sure and distinguishable _click. _

And so, Tony was left to his thoughts and overflowing brain. This could either be a bad thing, in certain situation.

In this one, it was a hella lot of good.

As he sat down to rest his back against the wall, he tumbled over his options. His suit had many different resources to help him break out. But what was the fun with _that?_ Anyways, didn't he want to lay low? Not have them find out of the true potential of his suit?

_But that was so boring!_

However, he had to think logically. The Iron Man will be used in the direst situations. That was so in case somehow it broke, and since he didn't know how long he was stuck here, having that happen early on was not an option.

So, the suit was out, and now all he had was his looks and charms.

He was _totally _getting out of here, oh yeah!

He began his vigorous planning, drawing the dynamics on the dirt floor. Sometimes, a burst of cruel laughter passed through his lips as he energetically flicked his finger over the floor. His eyes had fallen under the crazed, slightly dazed like look they got when he was working on an important project. His mouth had widened into a sly smirk and he couldn't help pumping his fist at every bright idea that came about.

Man, this was going to rock. And he wasn't just talking about the bonus of bitchin' pleasure.

Jaime wouldn't know what came for him.

He hoped people in this time were open to some gay lovin'… and if not, well shit would happen in secret. He'd had his fair share of conquests pleading for a secretive relationship. They didn't last long, all the same. But hell, if he wasn't excited of _this _man.

**I love the reviews**! **Keep it up lovelies haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annnnd another chapter. Poor Tony, stuck in the dungeons**

He'd been trapped in this god awful dungeon from the middle ages for _too long_. He felt as if he was going to rot in his own skin. His mind in a serious state of overload, and with nothing to write down his ideas, having sand as the only useful paper, and a damn horrible replacement at that, he was going to burst!

He had managed to construct a whole different type of Iron man suit, fit with awesome bullet control, easier flying, more power, and easy accessibility. He tried to draw as much as he could down in the dirt, than found what he was going was absolutely _ridiculous_, and stopped immediately. He'd cherished those left notes however, until he managed to sleep on them.

He also found many different ways to lure Jaime into his cell and have is wicked way with him. He'd deduced, since he was so desperate as to fuck his own sister, a man in prison wouldn't be too much off his high-strung, over-confident back.

These, he was able to keep locked up in the memory part of his brain. Figures sex would be more valuable to him than an awesome new Iron Man suit.

One thing was grating at him though: Loki had sent him somewhere very different from earth. Ya, there were animals, humans (weird dress and creepy beards put aside) and trees and plants and shit. But, obviously, something wasn't right in the environment (Tony did have EYES) and Loki wouldn't have his fun if Tony suffered.

So it wasn't going to be that easy.

From the looks of it, these people were all uptight losers. Probably all mega virgins. They did look away from his handsome face however many days ago! He resolved that the reason why for this is that they didn't want to jump him- which is perfectly reasonable.

But, since they did look to be from the _old ages_, Tony almost betted ((though it would be with himself) See! He was already crazy! Talking to oneself is a sign –no period here-) that homosexuality was likely shunned, not talked about, blah blah blah. It didn't mean Tony wasn't going to try getting into the sexy blonde's pants.

Hey, Tony could be called a genius, but that's only in _science._

The only problem was, he was locked up, and the asshole wasn't coming to visit him. Tony would have been gravely insulted if he actually _cared; _however, he needed out of this fuckhole and to add to that, a fuck to his hole.

But the dude wasn't showing up! Definitely an egotistical man right there.

And he wasn't talking about only that dumbass; he hadn't talked to anyone since he'd been locked up down here. If you counted trying to spring a conversation onto the person who brought his food and cleaned out his chamber pot to get dutifully ignored as talking, then by all means he shouldn't be complaining! Although, that opinion didn't count.

He felt if he would try to talk now, an embarrassing croak would escape his mouth instead of the cleverly worded insults that were just _waiting _on the tip of his tongue.

And so, talking to himself was all he had left to do. That or tic-tac-toe and hangman, but honestly, he felt even more bat crazy doing that shit.

Nothing else really interesting appeared in his brain. He'd exhausted all the Jaime options, whether or not to lie naked while he walked in gallantly, saw his sexy body, and decided to ravish him (Tony didn't count the phenomenon of _somebody else _walking in and him not being Jaime). He also imagined Jaime somehow being his knight and shining armor, desperately having fell in love in the short amount of time they had met, and coming to save him from this hell! Or even, him being an awesome pick locker and just getting out of here… if he still had the Iron Man suit… but that would mean no sex! And where's the fun in that?

After they'd locked him in, a couple days later after realizing Tony could likely somehow get out with the suit _on _him, they'd ordered him to strip. Slightly panicked, and nervousness of never escaping clouding his judgement, he did so obediently, which was really contradictory. The whole experience had been exceedingly pervy, and Tony didn't stop himself from pointing that out.

He did get a whipping for that… and Tony had to hold his tongue on mentioning the extent of _that _being extremelykinky also.

As he sat in the darkness, debating with himself, his memories of the last couple days being his only television, tinkering with the end of the night robe thing they threw on him. It even had the cliché black and white stripes! Tony started to hum silently, the familiar music relaxing his balled up muscles threatening to cause him extreme pain in the foreseeable future.

"Iron Man" by Black Sabbath never failed to calm him. It reminded him of all his awesome feats of him, like, saving the world and stuff. He whistled at some of the higher, more prominent parts, and went back to humming out the climb. At some of his favored parts, he allowed himself to sing out loud, though extremely quiet.

Lost in his song, he didn't hear the heavy doors on the other end of his cell (he didn't know how he didn't, those things were like the sound of a thumping elephant), and wasn't prepared for who was going to show up.

"What is that you are doing with your mouth?" The snarky voice that Tony had registered in his memory broke his next verse, and Tony let escape a gasp from his lips, although he tried to stifle it as quickly as possible.

The brunette turned to glare at the guest, the douche bag had to come during the _only moment he wasn't ready. _Didn't he already get all the karma he deserved! Doesn't whatever asshole up in the sky have eyes! Can't he see him saving innocent and not so innocent losers?

He grumbled to himself and continued to look through narrowed eyes at the smirking blonde before him. He was leaning casually against the iron bars, and was playing with the end of his sleeve, looking altogether indifferent.

However, Tony _was _smarter than he appeared (not that the knight knew that) and he could tell he came down here for a reason. For it to be curiosity, or he wanted answers.

Oh, Tony was going to have a blast with this.

"It's called singing; I thought you people would be at least not so deadbeat as to have music." He raised an eyebrow inquiringly, as Jaime's own furrowed.

"That… is not a song." He told him finally, sweat dropped.

"Man, I've heard enough of this from those rock haters. That shit you all listen to, pop or whatever, THAT is fake." This seemed to make the knight an abundant more confused, and Tony relished.

However, the blonde returned his expression to impassive, and responded flatly. "I am sure you have your own reasons for all that."

Tony rolled his eyes, and smiled, well, leered in Jaime's direction. "So, why the visit?" He asked him cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows.

The confused look made Tony both want to cheer and hit his head against the wall, but just like the last loss of self-control, the knight switched back as if nothing had intrigued him.

"I want answers." He stated plainly, not beating behind the bush.

Not waved for him to go on, adding a word in case the man didn't understand. "Go on."

"I am not the only one who wonders. What is that red and gold metal you wear?"

"My Iron Man suit." Tony deadpanned. The other looked frustrated, and glared for him to elaborate. With a bold grin, he continued. "I like, fight evil with it. I'm a celebrity you know; I can sue everyone in this castle actually. So you should let me out before I rob you blind." He leaned in incitingly, so his shoulders were pressed against the cage, and looked up at Jaime through his lashes.

He could have imagined the blush that suddenly stained the man's cheeks, since it was gone in an instant. But Tony was going to be optimistic.

"You will not be able to exit if you keep on spouting petty lies." The blonde snapped at him, annoyance overshadowing his previous emotionless voice.

"Ya, flaw in that reasoning!" Tony said brashly. "I'm not lying."

"There is no such thing as that metal you wore. Nobody in the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen it. You are either from across the water or a disgusting wildling." He spat the last word out, and Tony knew he didn't want to make up the lie that he _was _one of those wild things.

"To bad I have no idea what you're talking about." He responded simply, relaxing into the hard iron behind him and crossing his arms, and action that seemed to aggravate the knight.

"If you do not cooperate-" Jaime began to sneer, but Tony was officially sick of his shit, and made that very clear.

"Look, you won't be getting anything out of me. Same story or whatever. Decide if you want to keep on asking me questions, come another day," _so he can prepare_, "and maybe you guys will actually believe me. However, your "kingdom" has a horrible judiciary system, where's my lawyer?"

"Don't cut me off!" He bellowed back, but quickly clipped off, looking visibly exasperated as he rubbed his temples. Finally, he somehow came to a decision, and he opened his eyes to speak up. "I shall return, and you may be more willing to answer truthfully." He stalked out of the room at his last words, his white cloak billowing behind him. The door slammed after his departing back, and Tony winced at the loud noise.

He returned to his own musing. Now it was time to begin speculating which course of action to follow. He was going to get into the sexy beast's pants somehow, and Tony never gave up.

**Reviews are awesome! Pretty please :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brandon makes a show in this chapter! Let's see what he does! Enjoy :3**

He wasn't planning for another visitor so soon after Jaime, since it had been at least weeks (though he _could _be exaggerating) that he was stuck in the dirty cell, and only the blonde had come by to keep him company. Even that was only for ten minutes or so. Alas! When the kid came down next, sneaking in unnoticed, it was a surprise for Tony, but that quickly evaporated as he shuffled himself into a better seating position.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" What was the little guys name again, Bra… Brin… what's the cereal? All Bran! That's right! Brandon.

"Shhh!" He shushed him, eyes widened in fright and nervousness. The boy glanced quickly at the door he just walked through, and Tony followed his gaze, eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing, sneaking in here?" Tony mock-whispered as Brandon tiptoed over to the edge of his cell. Tony didn't know whether it would be prudent to drag himself closer. He didn't want to scare the kid.

The little boy's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the teasing tone, and a pout formed on his lips. "I came to talk to you." He said hauntingly. "Seriously, be quiet." Oh, this kid was a riot, ordering him around. However, Tony wasn't going to disobey. He already figured the boy wasn't allowed down here, and likely came undetected.

"How did you get in?" Tony asked curiously. He knew for a fact guards guarded the prison doors, and he doubted this kid could get in without beating the shit out of the knights, which was highly unlikely.

"I know this place inside out." was his response, slightly muffled. "It's my father's castle you know. And I'm small; the knights of the king are stupid! My fathers are much better, but my grace wanted his own watching you." The kid was saying quite a lot for someone that was meant to be a criminal or whatever reason he was trapped in this god forsaken place. Brandon didn't seem to notice this however, and kept on spewing off lovely information for Tony's attentive ears. "I'm sneaky, and can climb well. I know all the secret corridors! They were distracted and I quietly walked through the door without them noticing!" He looked very proud of himself, chest puffed out and a self-satisfied grin glued to his face.

Tony waved away the explanation. "Okay, I get it, you're awesome." _But "I'm more awesome", _was left unsaid. "Now, on to the more important question that I asked, why are you here?"

This seemed to shock Brandon out of his arrogant air and back into the state he was in when he arrived. "Right." He said quietly, probably meant for himself, but Tony's ears heard _everything, _especially when he hadn't heard anything but his own thoughts and Jaime's drawling voice for however long he was trapped for.

"I-I wanted to know… why you saved me? Aren't you a bad man?" Here, Tony had to laugh, stifling it in his elbow as his body shook with silent chuckles. Once the fit of giggles came to an end, he detached his elbow from his face to see Brandon looking at him like he was fucked up in the head. He probably was.

"Me, a bad man? Wait that didn't mean to sound inquiring. I'm a bad man in some situations, like in womanizing and in my passed bomb experiences. But in the way that you're asking, which I'm almost sure is what you're asking, fuck that! I'm awesome, inventive; I was just where you were by accident. Don't blame a guy for being lost! Saw you fall, and then caught you, saved your _LIFE _and suddenly I'm in a jail cell waiting for some sort of sentence." His tone became bitter at the end of his little speech, and he glared at the far end of the cage, keeping the wanted pout at bay.

Once his angry breathing went back to its regular tempo, he looked back at the young boy and grimly noticed the confused expression displayed on his face. Sighing, irritated, he tried to explain with easier words for the dumbass.

"I. Am not bad. I saved you because you fell out of a fucking window." Ha! The kid wasn't used to swear words, by the way he scowled. "And then suddenly, I'm brought here under weirdo charges for crimes that I didn't commit, and I don't understand anything that's happening. Capiche?" The boy seemed to understand everything, except for the last word, which was to be expected. Tony deduced he wasn't in the same era, obviously.

But that didn't let the boy bring down his walls and not be suspicious of him. "You could be lying." He pointed out, arms crossed.

"Ya, and you'll never know whether I am or not. And isn't that to darn bad?" He exclaimed, somewhat quietly, his arms thrown up in the air in a show of "_what can you do?"_

"But… I do believe you." That was _not _what Tony expected to come out of the kid's mouth, and he showed this by looking surprised at the boy. His shoulders were rolled back, very much like his lord father's would be (he learned well) and his features displayed absolute resolve.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Tony didn't keep the disbelief or the questioning edge out of his voice.

The boy didn't notice this as he asked some questions of his own. "What was that metal armor you wore?" His high voice was tilted in curiosity and wonder, his eyes alight with excitement as he waited for the answer.

"Just a suit I made myself. By the way, it's not just armor. There bombs, grenades, bullets and all that jazz inside it."

"What are those?"

"Serious." These people didn't know what the fuck weapons were? That is just… plain sad. "They're things that are very useful in battle." Tony wasn't going to ruin the child's innocent with gory details.

"Really! Maybe my father and the king could use them if a battle commenced!" He said, eagerness clouding over his curious tone. "Maybe you could teach them how to make them and then they'll let you out!" Ah, Tony forgot the great incorruptness of children, and sometimes he missed those days, when he wasn't being caught fighting with aliens every second day.

However, there was no way in hell he was helping the dude's that put him in this hellhole. It was probable if he did, they wouldn't let him out anyway, those two-timers. "Sorry kid, I ain't doing that shit."

"But why?" For fuck's sake, did he have to _whine? _Tony was swiftly reminded of why he didn't have a child.

"Because they're douches, and anyways, I don't give away my secrets." The pucker in the other's lips didn't change Tony's mind, and he showed this my simply leaning back into the bars, and waiting for a response calmly.

"Fine." The child mumbled. "So you're a blacksmith?" Yup, he was _definitely_ not in the 21st century.

"Uh, sure I guess, if that's what you call people who wield metal." The little guy nodded at the description.

Tony had another question for him. "Did you tell anyone about what those two blondes did?" he was curious whether people in this realm could actually have sex with their siblings. If so, well, ew.

The small kid's eyes widened. "No…" His mouth gestured silently. "The man threatened me. And, I don't think I could say something like that to my father. After he pushed me out of the window… I didn't want him to try to kill me again. He said he would if I tell."

Tony was about to respond with his own angry words when a loud clang was heard on the door. Oh, it was supper time already.

"Get out of here!" Tony hissed at the boy, waving his hand widely. "They're coming in! Hide or do whatever you're good at!" But the small boy was frozen in spot, looking around widely as he whispered back.

"The only way out is the door!" He feared, voice rising into a squeak.

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes, but his gut was also rolling nervously as he saw the door creak open and the guard walking in. The big man stopped in his step, and stared wide eyed at the small boy crouched in front of the cage.

"Young Master Brandon!" He said choked. "What are you…" He seemed at loss for words, until his companion arrived to see what made him pause.

"What is going…on? Lord Brandon! Get out of the craven's cell, he is dangerous!"

"No he isn't!" The boy yelled back. "He saved my life, and he shouldn't-" Before Brandon could finish his sentence, one of the guards lifted him in his arms and started to walk out of the room, with the kid wiggling and squirming in his grip as the other knight turned and glared at Tony.

"The king will not be so forgiving now. Bewitching young children, Lord Stark's young boy no less. Yes, you shall be punished greatly." The guard staled out without giving him his food and Tony slumped haggardly. That little fuck was going to be his downfall. What was the big help with having a child on his side who had no influence in court?

He had to step up his game. With a deadline now, he only had a small amount of time to get into Jaime's pants and open the door for him so he could escape, find his suit, and make a run for it (however, that would happen in a long shot).

Now, all he could use was his wits, maybe he could sweet talk himself out? Make some deals? Hey, he could ask and pretend to be a servant to escape at the first chance he got? Hell whatever he did, it had to be done fast.

Damn that kid.

**Jezzies, you lovely people are lovely! Thank you for reading and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter! Enjoy my lovelies!**

As the days progressed, Tony became bored enough to burst. He assessed the layout of the prison for what felt like the thousandth time, but it was always the same three walls with an extra one that was barred. If only he wasn't so _curious and stupid _enough to want to stay and figure the place out. Now, without his Iron Man suit, he was left defenseless and like a, well, tiresome human being. He was so much more _awesome _with the red and gold shining metal around his gallant form.

The only thing he could think of was when the guards opened the cage to pass him his breakfast, lunch, and supper of stale brown bread and soup. On a luckier occasion, he'd have a good piece of meat along with it, even if it was slightly overcooked, chewy and likely days old.

As he received his meals, he'd gauge the strength of the knights, the exit or even the length it would take for him to escape. He was confident in his abilities in breaking out, hello he was a genius! However, the mere thought of going up against the burly guard men would leave him feeling hollow. Perhaps before he was so carelessly left in the cage, left to weaken, he would have considered clashing with the assholes.

The way it turned out, however, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He could attempt running away, with the chance of getting killed or executed later on in the process. Or, somehow manage to escape, but then getting trapped in the land of "What-The-Hell-Is-This-Place" without his suit, then dying anyway. Or as a last option, getting out, find his Iron Man suit, maybe find a hot woman or man to fuck, eat whatever his stomach could hold, and _somehow _find a way back to Earth to kill that motherfucker Loki.

The last one may be a bit of a long stroke, he liked to be optimistic.

And as he dwelled in his bleak, depressing, feeble thoughts, the sound of the bars opening was unheard, and it came to a surprise when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, jerking him out of his hating judgements.

He shifted his lowered eyes, covered by his drooping eyelids, up to the newcomer that had appeared in his cell. It seemed as if the man before him was higher class, not like the lowly guards from his cell, but more like one of the king's own personal posy people.

"My Grace wishes to see you know." The man said emotionlessly. Tony frowned and considered whether or not to be difficult. This could mean life or death, and he didn't know if he should take the chance.

"Why should I? What does he want me for?" He asked, crossing his arms defiantly. The knight looked surprised for just a second, before composing his features and grabbing Tony by the upper arm, hauling him to his feet. Tony stumbled up with the movement, protest at the end of his tongue.

"You will not ask questions." The man growled.

_Guess I wouldn't have had a choice anyway. Should have known, they did throw me in a fucking prison for simply **showing up.**_

He was tugged out of the room, his arms forcefully held behind his back, twisted painfully. He fumbled with his steps, cheeks clouding in embarrassment as the other's standing guard laughed at his expanses. He didn't stop himself from glaring at them, his eyes narrowed menacingly, despite his position. One of them noticed this and punched him hard in the gut, causing Tony to cough and lean over as much as possible in the sturdy hold. The taste of metal was deep in his throat and he grimaced. Another bout of laughter passed through the gathered men, and Tony was relieved once they walked (more like tumbled and struggled) through the heavy stone door.

He was walked through the same part of the castle he came in from. The desire for a mirror was overwhelming; he could feel his greasy hair flopping over his eyes (it having grown out), and the dirt sticking to his skin. With the sunlight shining through, he could finally see himself, though his arms were trapped behind his back so he couldn't take a glance at his hands. But with a look at his white and black costume, he knew he must be as grimy as he felt. The white was stained to almost the colour of the black, it was shredded at a couple places he must have caught against a rock, or even tinkered with out of boredom. If he tilted his chin just enough (without the guard violently wrenching his hair to have him looking straight), he could see the top of his chest and a nipple peeking out through the ripped fabric.

If he weren't so dirty, he would have used his state of dishevelment somehow against Jaime. However, he was sure he didn't look as appealing as he once did, and definitely not compared to his billionaire days.

He was taken, once again, inside the throne room, where the court was waiting for him. The king and his queen were perched on the stone chairs (is everything made out of stone and steel here?), the high born seated lower, but closer than the regular people of the crowd. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jaime standing proudly beside the king's chair, white cloak bellowing behind him. His gaze was evidently on Tony while he was dragged into the room. The billionaire wanted to express his anger from the mocking smirk that came over the blonde's face as he saw him.

Bran was also there, though more hidden. He rolled his eyes when he saw him trudged behind a group of females whispering gossip to each other, their dresses covering most of the small boy. The only way he was actually noticeable to Tony was that he didn't _want _to be hidden. He was jumping around and sneaking around the gathered lace. They were probably afraid Tony would influence the kid to… what? Beat up the giant holding him up? Ya, that was the best plan _ever. _

As he was walked slowly into the room, conversation slowly stopped until the last voice went out when he reached the dais. The king stared down his fat nose, eyes apprehensive. They roamed over his frail body, his hollow cheeks and (likely) sleep exhausted black bags to wave away the knight aggressively clasping his arms.

Once the man let go, Tony dragged his sore limbs in front of him, looking critically at his pale skin, grime covering every white surface, and made a face, trying worthlessly to wipe off some of the filth. A cough interrupted his actions, but Tony, too pissed to fucking _care anymore, _ignored the warning.

He just had to be himself, didn't he?

A kick to the back of the knee jerked his head to look straight up at the king, a gasp weakly pressed through his chapped lips. He twisted sideways to glare menacingly at the amused guard, who lifted his hand as if he was warning him, if he didn't listen, he would be getting more than a mere kick. Tony spun back quickly, frown still gracing his face, to face the big man once again. Protest and insults were plainly said through his eyes. He didn't know whether to count himself lucky that the king was to stupid to notice any of these hostile signs.

"Man!" He began, to be immediately interrupted.

"Tony, my name is Tony." More whispers crossed the crowd at his "rude" declaration. Jaime was smiling though, Tony could very well be his daily entertainment.

"Do not interject Craven! I should have your head speared on a stake, hung atop the walls, but I was convinced to be… forgiving." He waited, waving in a gesture to let Tony know it was okay to talk. Now that he had a cue, Tony was more than happy to _not _ask anything.

He was fucking _pissed. _And a livid Tony meant a rebellious Tony.

When he didn't respond in turn, simply crossing his arms defiantly, the king sighed, as if he knew that would happen, deciding to let the action go for once.

"Dear Bran has spoken with you. He had come up with some valid arguments. Other people have also spoken for your side. Explaining the lack of things you did wrong. Your disruptive talk could have gotten you dead in no time, but because the way you saved Bran, I am interested in you, and that metal armor. Your insults to me could be ignored, if you would come with me, to King's Landing, and build me these… suits you make."

Tony had no idea what to say, his mouth was gaping open and his mind absolutely blank. This was the last thing he'd thought the man would say. King's Landing… was that the real royal place. Was that where Jaime lived? Fuck, he didn't get to seduce the asshole! How was he going to get awesome sex now…

He was just stupid, hell ya he was going if he could somehow have a better way to gain the Kingslayer's charm and trust, well, enough for him to desire fucking him (and not be afraid of the whole guy guy thing. But, he did sex it up with his sister…)

Usually that would turn him off, but hell the guy was to die for.

And now, Tony seriously doubted his sanity. He was going to base a decision on his own libido? To have sex? Was he this desperate? This sick? Sad?

"When do we go?"

**Oh Shit! It's getting somewhere :P Hope ya'll fave and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Your Grace!" The bearded fellow called out, seemingly horrified. He was standing not far from the high chair, and his voice rebounded off the stone walls. The king turned a keen eye on him, his expression nowhere near angry, but strangely exasperated and fond.

"What is it, Ned?" He asked him. The man walked closer, so he wouldn't have to prolong his voice quite as much.

"You can't possibly be serious? You're talking about an _enemy _who is lying to your face, all our faces. He could have ghastly powers for all we know, and you'll be giving him free reign-"

"If he had such powers he would have used them to escape already. And last I knew, he standing before me, weak and harmless." The king interrupted. Tony couldn't help but feel a pang of affront at what the fat man said. He _tried _to get out, thinking up plans at every waking moment (well, when he wasn't thinking about sweet New York or upgrades to the suit) and he dared call him hopeless, _harmless? _Let him get the Iron Man suit on, and then call him harmless. He could blast the fat right out of his skin.

"But my lord, Robert, please think logically."

"I am, and I believe he could be useful down in King's Landing. Jaime could deal with him, since he seemed to do such a good job before." From the corner of his eye, Tony saw the man in question shift slightly, aware of his name being said. "Now, no more questions or protest, my mind cannot be deterred." He must not have known about him being aware that his wife was fucking behind his back, and then they would have certainly hung him out of fear of his babbling. But he had to admit, the queen probably had no desire in wasting _her own _head to have his cut off also. Tony, for the first time, was grateful for this worlds stupid fucking judgements. Cheaters died, not prospered.

"That is not all!" The king, that he now knew was called Robert, called to the stirring crowd. They all stilled and listened intently to his next words, Tony more so. He turned his gaze to the billionaire, lips curled in obvious disgust. It was a wonder he was even considering taking Tony from the way he acted around him. "If you shall not do as was said, you will be thrown into prison at King's Landing just as fast as it has happened here. And if I dare say, these ones are _much _more, should I say, _nice," _like Tony was going to believe that, from the lecherous grin given to him, "than what you will experience in my own cellar."

Wasn't he just great at making threats? Tony grimaced, but decided to respond despite the tightening grip on his arms. "I will say honestly," he swallowed hard. "Your Grace." And didn't that leave an atrocious taste in his mouth. "But, there's a chance I may not be able to make replicas of my suit. You see, there is material impossible to acquire. Weapons not known in these _fine _lands. I may be truly incapable in accomplishing for you such a feat."

The king dwelled over what he just said. The queen sneered amusingly by his side, likely ecstatic by the idea of him not being able to please dear Robert. He'd be better off dead than useless right? Fuck that.

He could see the annoyed tilt to the man's lips, but what came out of his mouth passed relief through the brunette, and a sneer to cover the blonde queen's mouth. "If you are good with metal, and you would tell me truthfully, can you wield metal?"

"Uh, yeah?" He said, toning his answer into a question.

"Then you shall make swords, shields and whatever comes to my fancy. If you are as good as you say, you may be off your sentencing. You will become my personal blacksmith."

Mouth slack, opened wide enough to catch flies, Tony could only stare, dumbfounded, at the king. From his line of vision, he saw Jaime chuckle at his reaction, and Tony furtively tried to stick his tongue out without anyone else noticing. Too bad there were people _everywhere_, and that turned out to be a complete fail. He looked back up at the king, who seemed to have noticed the interaction, but decided to say nothing of it, looking on in clear hilarity. He was probably just as much an adult kid as Tony was.

He was actually beginning to like the man, which was _horrible. _Tony, you stupid fuck.

"Then I have another matter to attend to." He waved a hand at the trio in the middle of the room. "Unhand the man, and if you Mr…"

"Tony…" Should he say Stark? "Stark." Well there's his answer.

The room jolted in surprise and "Ned's" eyes narrowed in anger. "You _dare _insult my family-"

"Silence!" The king bellowed, conveniently shutting up the asshole daring to keep his fucking name to himself. With a suspicious eye, he asked for Tony to explain.

"Not saying I'm part of your family. I come from somewhere far, and I mean FAR, away from here. It's a coincidence dude, get over it." The other Stark man was opening his mouth to retort, but Robert's loud chortling cut him short.

"Haha Ned! No need to be so uptight!" The room seemed to relax as the king laughed, almost like an automatic reaction. The two guards surrounding him released his arm, and Tony brought them up to his chest to message the bruising limbs. He shot a glare first at the brute to his left, the to the one at his right, and raised his chin arrogantly and pushed them away, though not without a hit to the stomach, which was sore from the earlier blows. But it was worth it.

He shifted the flimsy clothes over his figure and crossed his arms, waiting for the dumb talking to end so he could ask for a much goddamn needed _shower _and more so, _a shave. _His facial hair was a step higher on his list of priorities than the state of the hair on top of his head, thank you very much.

Once he was in place, the king continued to talk. "Now, Ned, have you thought about my offer?" The previously proud, courageous man now looked nervous and edgy. Tony saw his fingers twitch on the hilt of his sword and his teeth appeared a couple times to bite his lips, but the man composed himself and sucked them back into his mouth every time.

"I have." He stood up straighter and his wife appeared to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I shall be the Hand of the King." The hall cheered. And Tony was left confused. The hell was that? Why was it so important?

The king was smiling widely. "You have chosen rightfully my friend." He stood up from his chair to wrap his friend into a hug. As they detangled, Ned added to his earlier statement.

"I will bring my son Bran and both daughters Arya and Sansa if it pleases my Lord."

"It shall, your beautiful Sansa shall marry my Joffrey! It will be perfect for them to get to know each other before your daughter becomes a woman flowered." Ned nodded in agreement, though a little hesitant.

And that seemed to be the end of all that _fun._

The blonde knight showed up beside him like a ghost, and Tony would never admit that he jumped and _almost _screamed.

"We are going to get ready to travel… Tony." He smirked as he uttered his name, which made Tony rage. He may be a sexy fucker, but nobody makes fun of his name, it was fucking world-wide known and enough to cost millions. "Is there anything you-"

"Get me a shower and a razor, then we're good." He responded gruffly. The man looked confused, but only for a moment before schooling his expression.

"A… razor?" Oh, for fucks sake, they didn't have those? How were people so clean shaven? Ah, don't tell him…

"Then get me whatever you get this shit off with," He gestured to his growing beard, "off. Now tata, little slave."

**Hope you all liked it! Comment are appreciated, I'm always so excited when they show up in my email :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not the only one who thinks Tony + Jaime in sexy situations hot, right?**

Calling the swordsman a slave was so worth the beating.

He didn't get let off easily. Jaime had a sadistic grin as he lashed at him. That wasn't Tony's kink, but he could live with it if Jaime would _insist. _However, as he stumbled into what they told him was the servant bath area, bruised and bleeding, Tony's everlasting cockiness was still intact.

Young girls filled the big metal tub with bucket after bucket of boiling water, once they were done; it took so long to fill the thing that the water was at the right temperature. The servant girls stayed around, arms clasped and standing by the door. Jaime was in the room also, though more as a guard slash "person who would put a sword through Tony's abdomen if he tried to run away" guy. Tony liked his woman, don't get him wrong, but he wasn't in the best attire and there hasn't been a mirror for him to look at his face, which was likely to be almost as frightening as the hulk in its un-groomed glory.

So, he stayed poised before the tub, though his gaze was locked on Jaime's, who looked as if he couldn't care less about Tony's problems.

"We do not have all day." He sneered. "Get undressed and in the bath, or… the seven gods help me what is wrong?"

"Can I get, oh, I don't know, a little privacy?" Tony asked inquiringly, making sure his tone wasn't to insulting; he was not up to another beating, though clearly displaying in undertone his discontent.

"You are to be watched at all times." Was Jaime's response, and didn't he just look so _gleeful _in making Tony look uncomfortable.

"_You _have to watch me. They," he waved at the girls still by the door, twirling their thumbs, "have better stuff to do than watch me clean."

An annoyed look came over Jaime's features, and he seemed to think for a moment. He was the type to keep the girls there in the pleasure of making Tony uncomfortable, he knew, nevertheless, Tony hoped he would have the _smallest bit of _bro code in his judgement.

At last, he gestured for the maids to leave, making his want clear without saying anything. As they scurried off, he fixed the billionaire with a hard glance, daring him to ask for something else. Satisfied, Tony turned around right away to slip of the grimy material off his shoulder and steeped into the tub, one cautious foot at a time.

Now, more than any would have been the best time to seduce the knight. However, Tony just felt so _gross, _his skin from head to toe covered in grime, his features barely recognizable, black bags possibly under his eyes, body not to its strong, toned look, and facial hair in disarray.

But, Tony wasn't one to give up _after _he was nice and shiny and squeaky clean, steeping out of the tub, flaunting his unsoiled fresh skin, he was ready to give the blonde a good eyeful. If he would get that razor he asked for…

Just at that moment, a knock at the door brought Jaime out of his stoic place when he went to answer it. Another man was there, and they exchanged a couple words before he handed the knight an item. Jaime closed the door after this and travelled over to Tony's lazed form and threw the knife, where it landed with a splash in the water. The knight gave Tony's shocked startle a scathing grin as he returned to his post.

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows at the other, making sure he saw before fishing around the bottom of the basin. The knife had missed slitting his leg by a mere couple of centimeters, and if it would have hit, nobody could know what Tony would have done.

After a couple tries in cutting his beard blind and nearly cutting himself one too many times, Tony sighed audibly in frustration and asked in a haughty voice. "Got a mirror?" The man didn't respond, which meant he didn't understand, which put Tony _another point higher _than the sexy douche.

Though, now he had to somehow explain.

He waved a hand over his face, trying to display a reflection. When he was still regarded blankly, he huffed and put to hand in from oh his face while saying. "You know that thing that shows you what you look like. There's glass in it…"

"A looking glass…" Jaime said slowly, and when Tony shrugged but and nodded anyway, he traversed the room to open drawer and drawer, likely looking for the object.

He came back with an old fashioned 19th century mirror in his hand. He passed it over to Tony without them having any skin to skin contact, as if the billionaire was a disease ready to attack him. However he didn't miss the hovering look at what was under the surface…

Tony shaved clumsily but as quickly as possible. It wasn't perfect, but much better than it was, and as he scrubbed himself down once, twice, trice, he found he was finally good and done.

This time, he took his time stepping out, bending down unnecessarily and letting the water droplets trickle down his dark body longer than was natural. He picked up a towel after a while, pretending not to be bothered by his nakedness, and shook it through his hair, drying it, and then finally travelling it down his body in a slow, seductive manner.

He felt somewhat ridiculous, it being sort of amateur; however he needed anything he could get. These people where like old-fashioned judgemental grandparents; he had no idea how they would react to a male on male relationship. So he had to somehow make Jaime think he was making the first move, when it was really Tony strewing it along.

And as he flicked his eyes towards the knight for the first time, the blonde didn't notice because he was staring intently at his legs, his ass, his cock…

Tony cheered mentally, however pretended he didn't see anything and turned to face the other, arms crossed.

"I need clothes, and food. Clothes and food."

Jaime rolled his eyes at him and walked over to the drawers once again pulling out the same attire as what he saw the male servants wearing. He handed them to the brunette who only looked at him disbelievingly and didn't take them.

"Those are-"

"Yes, servant clothes. You are not a free man… Stark, you better learn that." The billionaire's mouth gaped and he only stared at the blonde. The other seemed to have lost his patience since he grabbed Tony by the arms, to which he resisted obviously, and tried to pull on the garb. It was a difficult task, since Tony squirmed and made sure to rub his rump at exactly the right spots to make Jaime hot. And if he did say so himself, he was doing quite well, judging by the lump that had formed in his knight get-up.

After that, Jaime seemed to try even harder and soon enough, Tony was in new clothes. The other pulled away quickly after that and glared turning around and staling towards the door, barking over his shoulder for the other to follow him, or he would not be treated so nicely.

And, what? Tony was being treated nicely? What was bad?

But he won that round, even though Jaime didn't know it. He skipped after the blonde, who he was hoping was walking towards the kitchen or something, and grinned the whole time doing so. At least these people got sexually aroused, right?

**Reviews are awesome, I love reading your feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

**URG! I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been so fricking busy! Anywho's, here's the next update!**

The small army was ready to go by the next day. Tony was standing well away from the servants working on packing the horses of material, foods, and other goods. Furthermore, he was, again, in manacles successfully restraining him from any "fowl" move he could pull against the court. The whole previous day, he'd been stealthily glancing around for any mere semblance of his armor. Any glimpse of a glowing read or gold, maybe even a locked drawer for where they'd stash it. However, drained of his fucking luck that had been gone since Loki blasted him into this god forsaken place, he'd been solely saddened by his well hidden, inconspicuous suit.

He'd curse his craving for adventure sometime.

And, he'd add his complete dumbass ideas to that also.

What was _wrong _with him? Why hadn't he ever asked himself this before?

_That's right; none of your ideas caused you to be utterly defenseless. You were so confident. "You will be able to get it back, you're awesome." Fuck you, brain._

And Afghanistan didn't count, that was ALL Obi.

He twitched a small fraction from the memory that resurfaced of his pass friend, ally, and enemy. The man guarding him shot a curious glance to his right, observing for a cause in his out-of-the-blue movement, and slapped a harsh hand to his side, whispering to him scathingly to stay still.

Tony held back his eye roll and sarcastic word back, an obvious reaction for the likes of him. He'd learned well, he would say, though not quickly enough. How many months has it been?

And, as he bit his tongue, the king finally entered the courtyard, flanked by the other lords and ladies he had brought with him. The big man barely spared a glance at his captive, and was quick to his horse, taking the reins in his hands. Eddard (do I say hid name earlier so Tony knows it?) was soon to follow, along with his own family. He walked with sure, confident steps to his own mare, his two daughters and son, Bran, trailing behind him. He shared a clipped word with the King that resulted in a short laugh, and climbed onto his horse while his companion did the same. The redheaded girl followed the queen and other women into the carriage as her younger, bolder sister climbed onto her won horse, large grin strewn across her face. Bran had his own small mare, the perfect size for him to sit comfortably. Now and again, he would look over to meet Tony's eyes, giving the man a trivial smile then quickly looking away. Tony was led by foot towards the gathered crowd getting ready to leave, and he noticed bewildered he would have to _walk. _

He wished to have someone's warm neck, veins pumping blood to the brain, under his hands. He would squeeze, he _would._

He took many deep breaths to calm down and smiled pleasantly, mocking, as he was ushered near the assembled high lords. From afar, he saw Jaime getting everyone in order, snapping commands and instructions to anyone in his line of voice. He too seemed to turn to look at Tony at the same time, met his gaze, had a moment to widen his eyes, then smile wickedly back, Tony's own expression turning sour as he stopped his tongue from poking out childishly.

Jaime, however, didn't hold his gaze for long and was back to yelling at the group of folks awaiting his orders. Tony was attached to one of the carriages, the rope long enough to enable him free footing, though preventing him from going far enough the he'd be out of sight. He experimented cautiously, and found he could go to the side of the dirt road, any further, and he would be tightening the rope enough for him to feel a slight tug.

Sighing loudly and returning to his previous position near the cart, he waited for the clusterfuck to calm down so they could begin their long, distorting journey. He rubbed his bruised wrist around the metal and hope they were human enough to let him get a rest. He groaned at the thought that he may have to be _nice_ and _accepting_. That was _not _what Tony Stark was all about. He got what he wanted without doing a thing in changing the way he acted.

Turns out, some habits have to die hard.

After what seemed like forever of waiting, the group in front of him gave hard tugs to their reins, and then they were moving, Tony being jerked clumsily around until he could get the correct footing and speed.

For the next hours, he was tugged carelessly about. His stomach growled and he wondered when he was going to be able to eat. How long will it be? Exhaustion was clear in his expression and his limbs were pounding in a complete new kind of strain he had never felt before. Hills and holes were everywhere in the road, he tripped more than once. He wasn't bundled enough for the cold that suddenly fell upon them either; he was only given cotton pants and shirt, not enough layers to keep the goose bumps from blooming across his skin. More than once, he tried to display his hunger and he shivered fiercely in hopes of getting a coat of some kind over his frame.

Then something of the unexpected happened.

He heard a horse's hooves gallop behind him. His eyes were downcast, staring fiery at the ground and he didn't look up when he heard the noise. Before he knew it, the animal was huffing beside them, dressed in the same white color he saw members of the supposed "Kingsguard" wear. The voice he least expected to hear broke the silence, then the man was swinging of his horse in one sure movement and was walking beside him.

Tony looked through his locks of sweat slicked hair and up at Jaime who grinned down at him.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked the man suspiciously, watching for any signs of mockery in the man's expression.

"I'm here to give you your food." He passed over a small bowl of soup and a hunk of bread. Tony regarded it for a couple seconds, then grabbed it and ravenously gulped down the broth and took large bites out of the hard clump bread.

He heard Jaime chuckle beside him, and couldn't help but wonder if the man was ordered to give him his food, or came on his own accord. Whichever it was, he didn't care, and at least he got _food._

Next would be…

His eyes widened and he turned to Jaime, face likely filthy with the residue of his erratic eating, as the man draped him with a cloak. The blonde didn't have a particular expression on his face, and was not looking at him any longer, gaze fixed ahead.

The extra layer wasn't anything special. Not very thick, but it would do. It was badly stitched and you could decipher a couple holes here and there. Though, it gave him that extra little warmth he needed to take off the ice that was seemingly starting to expand atop his skin.

He opened his mouth to say thank you, an action he would have probably regretted from all the other horrors that the man put upon him; however, the man was quickly galloping away to be beside the king who was laughing raucously at something one of his companions said.

_Interesting_, Tony thought. _This is something to use against him_. And for the rest of that day, before a much needed rest and pause for sleep was given, he hugged the cloak to him and mischievously smiled to himself.

**Reviews are always welcome, don't ever think differently ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the wait, but, here's a chapter!**

The journey was a long, boring time period that seemed to last forever. Tony had walked most of the time, attached to one of the horses or to a guard. When he'd nearly collapsed out of exhaustion or when his legs would shake from the strain of standing on them for so long, the king would relent and let him sit in one of the carriages. It wouldn't be for long, he'd be out again by the next morning. Jaime had kept on bringing him food and rescued Tony from a hungry belly and grumpier mood. They had exchanged a few words, more mocking than idle chit chat, and Jaime always galloped off in a flutter of a white robe.

Tony was absolutely going to get back at every single person putting him in this situation. And Jaime wasn't going to be rid of any of the brute, even if he was sexy.

If he thought about it, the situation resembled the one where he built his first ever suit, Mark 1. The being kept hostage, the secrecy, the lack of material… he wondered I he was going to be able to escape. He was obviously brilliant enough to run away from these oafs, the real thinking came when he resolved some solution to return to his own times slash universe.

The thought brought a deep sigh to pass his lips and a drop to his shoulders that were already bending from the strain of the journey. He got hit in the back from the noise and held his tongue. He'd learned well enough not to mess with the men ordered to his watch. They weren't as merciless as some, it was these times he seriously wanted Jaime. At least he was _sort of _nice, well, compared to the rest of them.

A yell from up front deterred him from his thoughts.

"King's Landing!" A cheer answered the man, and Tony straightened in interest. He heard the gallop of a horse ride pass the long line of carriages, knights, squires, and servants. King Robert passed him with the slightest breeze and a flutter of his long cloak.

He stopped at the man who spoke. Tony was close enough by the front to listen in on the conversation.

"How far?" He demanded.

"A couple leagues. It should only be another hour." Robert nodded and didn't stray from his place by the front. Another sigh, this on in relief, threatened to crawl up his throat, and he stifled it at the last moment with a cough.

About an hour must have passed, since soon enough, Tony saw the smoke in the sky and the tips of brick buildings. Next came more of the city, the wall that encased it, and the smell. He grimaced in disgust. It was worse than all the cities they'd rode pass, worse than Winterfell. He breathed in through his mouth, but not even that could quench the stench when he walked through the doors. People were gathered left and right, some cheering, others begging, a couple standing solemnly towards the back. The king had a large smile on his face, as he waved and winked at some of the females.

The queen had joined a little while before, as of the king's brother and his daughter and sons. The king's guard was trotting beside them; Tony could see Jaime beside his sister. The queen had a glare so fierce on her face as she regarded her husband that Tony couldn't believe nobody else noticed.

The streets were coated with slime, feces, and trash littering the streets. Tony was extra careful of where he stepped and had to more than once keep himself from throwing up every time he passed a rotting corpse.

He was ready to cry of joy when he saw the looming castle appear and probably did when he was finally inside the castle walls. It was much cleaner, the smell still lingering but a greatly better, and the place actually looked _clean. _He hoped he'd be a, what was it, _blacksmith _at least in the castle and not outside. He wouldn't want to faint on the job.

Hey, maybe that could be his excuse. Though he strongly believed they likely found that all normal. Maybe before he leaves, he could do some majeure community cleaning, show them what a healthy life style was like; maybe get a bit of remembrance for being _Tony, King's Landing Maid. _Hmm, that didn't sound bad.

Though, Iron Man was a thousand times better.

He let himself get dragged into some small room, far down in the castle. Luckily, it wasn't the dungeons, he'd had enough time there to know exactly how even this small room should never be taken for granted. He'd, however, had a guard positioned at the door, and many threats put on his person. He hadn't remembered exactly what it was, he wasn't listening. But likely some death threat, that's what they seemed to enjoy doing.

He was brought his food and he relaxed back onto the straw bed with the soup laid on his stomach as he scooped mouthful after mouthful in his hungry mouth. He was getting his much needed rest, and he barely had time to travel his bowl from his torso to the side table before he fell asleep.

He was dreaming he was back on Earth, the Avengers all around him. They were berating him, like always; though this time he couldn't quite catch what the conversation was about. He'd always been a disappointment to them…

Then Loki appeared, and he was smirking widely, his eyes showing of their mischievous glint, and he stared at Tony, his lips forming to show words, but no sound was heard. Tony strained, and strained harder, but everything he did was for naught.

And, he woke up frustrated, his dream causing him to huff and puff like an angry ox. He must have woken up at the perfect time, as the door had just opened, displaying the man who was annoyingly on his thoughts more often than not.

"You are wanted in the hall." Jaime said simply as he leaned against the open door, arms crossed. "Get dressed."

"I thought I was dressed." He said sarcastically. He must have only changed his clothes once or twice. He wasn't likely going to have anything else than _this _in the room with him.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Fine then, but that won't put you on their good side." And he was out the door, waiting for Tony to follow.

Not surprisingly, he did, and dreaded the conference, but also, was curious of what was going to happen.

The sooner he could begin the suit, the better.

**Sorry once again for the wait! Exam season is almost over (not really) Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahahaha, I'm a horrible person, I know :( Well, I know there's so excuse, but a lot's been going on, barely any time for me to write! But anyways, enjoy, nothing interesting really goes on though... Stuff will however!**

The place was buzzing with servants serving white and red wine as well as large plates of pork covered with a sort of honey sauce and many other side dishes; nuts with fruit, and some form of… a lump of brown stuff that really didn't appear appetizing. He'd already eaten but he still stared longingly at the bear that was being passed around to the knights.

He hadn't had a drink in _ages_. The need warmed his stomach and crawled up to his throat. He itched and shook, the want overbearing.

Jaime didn't appear to have noticed Tony's unease, or he was simply ignoring it. He wouldn't have understood exactly _why _Tony was so twitchy, and Tony wasn't about to speak up about how much of an alcoholic he was, and to fucking give him some belly warming drink before he itched off his skin.

He took a deep breath, calming himself. He'd been trying to bring down his alcohol intake before he'd been unluckily sent to this world, and after everything, the necessity was going to explode… and not in a pretty fireworks kind of way.

The king didn't look up at his clambering and Jaime went off to his post beside the fat man, his hand protectively placed atop his sword. He'd left him with another knight, one obviously not as "high up", Tony didn't know whether to feel insulted, and he was much more than a petty threat. But he couldn't do anything, and the browned haired male guarding him didn't seem to be to interested either and continued drinking and laughing with his tablemates.

He regarded the cups strewn across the wood planks and wondered if they would notice if one would go missing. How much time did he have before meeting the king? Could he chug it… well ya, he's Tony Stark! But, would his guard care? Fuck that, he was drink dry.

And so he took his turn at grabbing a cup, and wasn't disappointed. Nobody seemed to notice, or said a word. The first sip was heaven, and the rest was quickly gobbled down. He had to stop himself from refilling; after all, he could already feel the drink taking his toll. Either this shit was much harder, or it had really been a while since his last drink. Tony liked to go with the first, he could hold his alcohol and he wasn't deterring from that.

The feast seemed to go on forever and Tony was steadily getting bored, then dead bored. He deliberated if anyone would realize if he would leave. They all seemed to have forgotten his existence. But before he could act, the king stood up, and Tony knew his chance was gone. He would have probably been found and beaten up if he _would _have escaped anyway.

The hall fell silent, and the king started to speak, after regarding them with a slow, drunken smile. He told them his grumpy wife was surely becoming angered by the noise, and it was time to retire to their own rooms, so he could start doing his "kingly" things. The crowd all groaned, and the king laughed. Tony was about to get up with them, perhaps taking a try at blending in with the departing, but was stopped by, yet again, Jaime standing in front of him, his white cloak appearing to flow around his lithe figure.

Tony grimaced, and Jaime smirked at the look. He turned swiftly, crooking a finger to make Tony follow him and started his decent out of the room, and into one, that was much spacer, with a… suicidal throne in the middle and many golden decorated tables and chairs positioned around it, though lower.

Knives were poking through everywhere, and Tony would fear for his ass by even being a meter away from that thing. He and Jaime were held back at the doors, so he could only pear inside. Others were already beginning to sit, the king not far behind. He sat himself gently into the sword bound chair, and when he was granted, Jaime walked him into the room.

A big man, seeming to have been born with makeup on was regarding him with a small, weasel like smile. Another, skinnier man was tapping his fingers against the golden table and seemed to be slyly thinking. An older man, with a long beard as white as snow, dressed in a white robe was also present. And lastly, the man who had come with them from his own home, where Tony was found. The man with the grey beard, strong limbs and honest expression. They were all looking at him queerly.

One of the brothers of the king was laughing to the side. He too, was handsomely beautiful, Tony wouldn't have minded doing _things _with this man either. Though he never really talked to him, and his cockiness almost looked forced; not like that of Jaime. Tony was always attracted to those who knew exactly who he was and what he could do.

Though, it wasn't likely he would be, but if the man asked, he may consider a night.

And now, he was completely lost of what was going on, and all eyes were on him, staring deeply into his SOUL!

Dramatics were his specialty.

So, he sheepishly smiled at the gathered royals, turning it into a smirk, and then opened his arms wide.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being in this lovely, _lovely _place? And by lovely I mean piece of shit, smelly, and not at all welcoming."

The members of the supposed court did their best to look scandalised, though Jaime didn't replace his grin, as of the king. The queen however, and the other members of the king's guard were looking far from please. The blonde skank was about to open her mouth and retort, nut got quickly put aside by her husband.

"Ah, we all need a laugh in this dreadful place!" The king bellowed, and the court did their best to laugh with him, though Tony could tell it was faked enough to be cringe worthy.

"Yes yes," Tony cut in once again. "What do you plan to do with my poor, poor body? I do have to say, it is very sensitive. It has been declined its daily shower, and my nails are in dire need of a manicure. And a shaver, oh dear, look at this." He gestured to his own shaggy scruff that had grown out. His beloved goatee was solely missed.

The king still looked amused. He was in a _much _better mood than he was at Winterfell.

"Ah yes, but before that, we need to find a job for you." He gestured, and suddenly, the doors were thrown open and two man marched in, holding his, his _suit, _in their dirty hands.

Tony fingers twitched and his mouth turned downwards in a show of displeasure. That suit caused _millions _for god sakes.

The two men placed it before the king, a couple meters away from Tony himself, and walked out. Silence followed, and Tony was left to stare longingly at his baby.

"Can I have that back?" He finally said.

"If you explain to me, and everybody else here, what that monstrosity is." He took on an air of contempt. "From its red, it appears to be made of Valyrian Steel, though to bright. And that gold…"

"Well if you really have to know, it's called alloy, I just painted it like that." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Blank expressions followed his short explanation.

"Right." The king coughed. "Then how did you manoeuver yourself in its depths? It is mighty heavy…"

Tony knew that this was going to come. "It's made by me, for me to use, and only for me. My hands are powerful, god compliments them, and fully, I'm a genius to boot. That, is how I built it."

**Thank you very much for the reviews! They're my life, honestly! Anyways, more are always welcome (wink wink)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, I know I'm a horrible person...**

The gathered men regarded Tony with blank eyes. Some, showing more hostility for his lack of tact, and some just hating him on a principal. Whatever it was, Tony actually didn't care, and wondered to himself why he was even thinking such petty things.

Though nothing could prepare him for what came next.

Jaime, still positioned in the room, had, unknown to Tony's flickering, distracted eyes, strolled around the room until he was positioned silently behind the billionaire. Looking back, Tony would have begrudged himself for his sad state of ignorance, but liked to blame it on his absence of water and proper foods from the last couple months on the road.

However, back to the point at hand, Jaime had snuck up behind Tony, and with a flourish, began talking with utter stupidity to the high chaired man before the court.

"May I speak, my lord?" He asked. Tony could note the slight cheekiness to his voice (no comma here) from experience in using it himself, but the king seemed immune and waved a hand in answer for the blonde to talk.

"I came across a… peculiar find some time ago. One that I had to think long and hard with my own knowledge of present standings, and I could not find a reasoning for such… a bizarre find, even with my own vast knowledge of all things in our world." That dude talks about knowledge? Wait until he could somehow find himself in Tony's brain and see that he doesn't suffocate with the amount of genius that would be transmitting itself to the blonde's peacock brain.

As he couldn't hear Tony's inner rant, Jaime was still talking. "He was shirtless for some time," cold dread filled Tony's stomach. "And I was subjected to… quite a sight."

Fuck, fuck, no, no, he will not say a _word!_

"A strange light was illuminating his chest…" How could he have goddamn forgotten about the _arc reactor? _How is that even _possible? _For the first time ever in which Tony would admit to himself, he was a fucking idiot.

"And what could this be?" The king asked, seemingly disbelieving, but a twinkle of interest crossing his always amused eyes.

"That is why I am here, telling you all," he gestured to the group, "about this phenomena. I would think Varys, such an adamant researcher, could manage to find some explanation to this, shall I be so brash, sorcery."

Murmurs flooded the room at the last word, and Tony wanted to snort. Fuck ya, there was sorcery, but not for the reason everyone was questioning. The reactor was made with Tony's own bare hands; talk to the nutcase Loki about sorcery. Might as well beat the god up afterwards, now that would be nice.

Then silence, and finally, Tony though it was his turn to say something.

"Now. I'm not admitting to anything, but it is _not _what you think-" and obviously, oh so obviously, he was completely ignored and then talked over.

From the sound of it, Jaime was enjoying himself, the smug bastard.

But Tony couldn't help the little smidge of heat that coursed through him at the snickers coming from the asshole. Somebody that douchy, at around the same calibre as Tony (he didn't count his days here since he was way off his role) was one to see highly, and Tony admired people like that.

Not that he would ever admit it to himself, but then again…

He shook off the blooming thoughts when a grip like Iron clenched around his upper arm, and Tony looked up to see the exact same person who had been plaguing his thoughts directly in his personal space.

Tony forced himself to feel disgusted.

However, he was thoroughly able to sneer, a specialty of his, one even some girls could swoon over.

Jaime was watching on in amusement at Tony's angry look, and without the billionaire being able to guess the blonde's next move nor brace himself, before he knew it his sad piece of clothing these people liked to call a "shirt" was pulled up for his chest to be exposed to the curious gazes of the court.

And blue light cascaded onto the floor at the same time that wondrous, surprised and also horrified gasps filled the air.

Well, wasn't all that just _rude. _This was his body for god's sake.

Nonetheless, Tony couldn't help but be slightly proud he could get such a reaction out of those high-strung fools. But, that was just his bad side slipping through, oh well.

People were suddenly either backing up in fright, or debating whether to protect themselves from the strange light, or curiously have a closer look. Jaime, from the corner of Tony's eye, looked proud of himself. Figures he'd wait for the perfect moment to tell. And fuck, Tony couldn't get over how he himself _had no idea the fucker knew._

He was just _that _out of it.

And the knight, ever the courageous, decided to _tap _his fuggy knuckled on the glass encasing his _heart_.

The _horror._

Tony had had sufficiently enough.

Stepping back and displaying a very noticeable glare on his features, he said, "Excuse me, but this," he circled the arc reactor with a finger, "Is personal, so that means, if your uneducated minds can't comprehend a simple words, that it is mine and not yours to do with as you wish." His words were hot, and he made sure he got his point across. Though, that didn't mean these bird brains could figure out what "no" meant.

The king, and god Tony wasn't use to the whole "follow the king! Do what the king says!" thing, he had not thought of what would follow his outburst.

He was already a "heat of the moment" guy anyway.

Though, like everything else, what came was unexpected.

Laughter caught in Tony's ears as he watched the king bend over his lap as peals of laughter floated from his lips. The rest of the men gathered either laughed along him, though uncomfortably, as others simply stared, aghast.

Jaime too, was chuckling; however, Tony wasn't surprised because that man always seemed to have a mocking twitch to his lip, ready to bloom when it was needed. So as Tony stood in the middle of the room, the loud booming from hoots the king, and the small awkward laughs going along beside it, Tony wondered, what the hell happened with his life?

The "meeting" as Tony liked to call it, ended quickly enough after that escapade. He was soon escorted back to a room by his second shadow, and left there with the lock shut and parting words of, "Be patient, I shall be back with news of what will be done with you."

So Tony was now bored and holding in his dire need to pee. He barely even glanced at the chamber pot in the corner of the room. He liked the road better, where he could go in the woods and not worry too much about his hygiene. That… thing they fancied calling a toilet! Ya, no way.

He tapped his fingers against his knees to pass the time, wishing for some paper and pencil to at least be able to draw down some equations, a new suit mechanism, or hell, a way to escape this forsaken place! But, disregarding his lessons in boxing, he was utterly powerless without his suit, and the only thing he could do now was wait until the right moment arises and then go for the gold.

In the meantime, there were a couple things he could do.

A smirk crossed his lips as he stared at the wall with satisfaction. Yes, many things.

**Reviews are welcome, I hate asking, but please leave some! They always leave a smile on my face :) Anyways, have a lovely day, or night, whatever your time zone is! Till next time. **


End file.
